


I Ship Us

by Just_Here_For_The_Ships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU time!, F/F, First fic...no judging, Fluff, For fic and/or sleep deprived readers!, Hydra!Characters, M/M, Soulmates, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Here_For_The_Ships/pseuds/Just_Here_For_The_Ships
Summary: Anna has always wanted to meet her Kinmate. Her brothers have been the bane of her existence (kind of) and she just wants freedom.AU to the Max! Enjoy!





	I Ship Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomlyaesthetical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlyaesthetical/gifts), [go_we_li_s_gi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_we_li_s_gi/gifts).



> Fluffy, sweet, longer than intended one shot! Have fun my fellow shippers!

Anna rolled over. When would those two ever shut up? They had been going at it for half an hour now, bickering about who knows what. She heard Cassie’s deep voice cut through the eerily silent cave. Well, silent but for those two. Why won’t they just shut it?!

“Gabriel, you know that you aren’t more intellectually skilled than either Anna or I just because you found that human device that tells you whatever you want to know.” Cassie’s gravelly voice sounded throughout the chamber.

“Oh but Cassie, you know you don’t believe that. I am superior, you just haven’t come out of the closet of lesserness. You still don’t accept being inferior to my wonderful self.” Gabriel sing-songed, teasing Cassie. Anna groaned and rolled over, turning to face her brothers.

As she looked through the moonlight, she noticed Gabe’s smirk as he laid triumphantly in front of Cassie, believing he had won the argument. His whiskey colored eyes sparkled with mischief, and his strawberry blonde scales glinted. Though shorter than Anna and Cassie, Gabriel was the middle head, causing him to have quite an ego problem. She didn’t really care though, she loved her brother, and she knew Cassie did too.

Speaking of Cassie, he seemed to be asking Anna something, his deep blue eyes and shiny black scales showing his frustration for Gabe. Castiel, as he was fully named, had his brow drawn and was looking at Anna curiously, tilting his head slightly like he always does. 

“—you feeling well Anna? You just mumbled something unconsciously. Do you have a fever?”

Cassie reached out with his whiskers, feeling her forehead and poison glands. Oh right, she should probably mention that that she and her brothers weren’t human or normal dragons at all. They were a Hydra. They looked like a dragon, but had three heads and shared one body. They each had individual spit glands, for poison of course, and what she supposed were tendrils? On Cassie and Gabe, the tendril like whiskers extended from just beneath their fireless nostrils, seemingly floating through the air. For a female head like herself, the four tendrils started just behind her ears and twisted to create the horn like structures on her head. Their body was split into their individual colors, following their necks.

As he pressed his tendrils to her forehead, Cassie spoke up.

“My sincerest apologies about Gabriel and I, Anna. We simply don’t agree on many subjects.” 

“What are you talking about Cassie? I never said anything.” Shortly realizing she had in fact, said something. She vaguely recalled yelling something about brothers and never shutting up and pointless arguments. Anna mentally kicked herself, she rarely lashed out at anyone, let alone her brothers.

“Sorry for lashing out. I just need some sleep. She put her dark copper head on the floor and closed her hazel green eyes.  
                                                                         
———————

Anna woke to the sound of birds tweeting, the sunlight shining through their cave opening, and the sound of bickering silenced. What a perfect day, she thought, if only we could meet our Kinmate. See, a Hydra was only stuck with their siblings until they met their Kinmate, like a soulmate, as humans called it. Once they found their Kinmate, at the midnight hour of that night, they would separate, slowly, but surely.  The separation would give them their own bodies and wings the color of their soulmates eyes.

Then I wouldn’t have to listen to these two bicker about everything every night. Anna sighed, falling into a daydream of domestic life and silence every night.

As she imagined in her own little world, she didn’t notice her brothers waking up, and resuming their ‘conversation’ from last night. Finally, she snapped herself from the wishful thinking and told them both to shut up, or she wouldn’t help with breakfast. Both were completely silent the whole morning.

As a team, they managed to catch 4 salmon and steal a chicken and some greens from a neighboring farm. As they prepared the meal, Anna continued to dream about the day when she would be cooking with her mate, instead of her brothers. 

After eating, Cassie and Gabe turned toward each other, again leaving Anna out of the conversation. She sighed and impatiently snapped at them.

“I exist you know,” Anna glared. “I mean, we’re attached, so would you care to include me?”

Gabe looked taken aback, while Cassie just nodded.

“I understand Anna. We should include you more often. When we were younger you entertained yourself, and so we are used to you ‘doing your own thing’, as the kids say.” Cassie used his tendril like whiskers to make quotation marks. He was always making quotation marks at inopportune times.

“I don’t think the kids say that. Ever.” Gabe replied.

“How can you be so certain? I heard some say that at the farm.” Cassie replied. They started to bicker again. 

Anna sighed, boys were so oblivious. She kept this a secret, but she hoped her Kinmate was a girl. Not that her brothers would mind, but she still was rather shy about her preference. 

“How about we go for a walk?” She heard herself announce. She needed the fresh air to clear her head. She loved the feeling of cool spring air on her face and the silence nature offered.  
They headed out, walking a secret trail few Hydra knew. Anna felt something was off. It wasn’t quite the way Cassie and Gabe were silent, or the way the woods were dark, especially for spring. That was all normal for this rarely known path. No, what was off was the barely heard footsteps Anna was detecting.

She grabbed her brothers’ attention. “Do you hear that? Those footsteps?” Anna whispered.

Cassie and Gabe both looked around. Suddenly, Cassie froze. Slowly, he nodded. Gabe still looked confused, but he lead them behind a tree. 

Soon, they saw someone come around the bend. Not a human nor a dragon, but another Hydra. Another Hydra. Not like Hydra were rare, but not many knew this path and few even came out of their dens. 

This Hydra had three heads, like them, and the middle head was really, really, tall. He had chocolate brown scales and hazel eyes. The head to his left had golden blonde scales and apple green eyes. Anna thought he was handsome, but not really her type. The she saw the third head. The head that would be in front of her if they stood face to face.

The final head was female, and Anna nearly fell in love at first sight. (A/N: I know, really sappy). She had red rust colored scales not unlike Anna’s. Her eyes though. They were grey and fierce, with a playful fire telling anyone who looked into them not to mess with her, or else. 

“Holy crap.” Gabe’s awed whisper broke Anna from her admiration. Gabe was staring raptly at the middle head. 

Anna looked past him at Cassie. His blue eyes were fixed on the head with fanfiction green eyes. Whatever fanfiction was. She shook her head, chuckling to herself. She was never sure if her brothers were into guys, but she had long suspected it.  

“Come on Dean, I’m sure we’re lost. Pull your head out of your butt and admit you don’t know where we are.” The middle head suddenly spoke, annoyance sounding in his voice. 

“Shut up Sammy. I know exactly where we are.” The green eyed head, Dean, spoke, glaring at the middle head. In response, the middle head, Sam, muttered something about ‘just Sam’ and ‘chubby twelve-year-old’.

“Sorry Dean, but I agree with Sam on this one. We are completely and utterly lost.” The female head spoke, and Anna was glad to have an excuse to stare at her.

“You too Charlie? Really? Are both of my siblings teaming up on me? Just great.” Dean grumbled.

“We should help them,” Anna whispered to her siblings, “We know the way home from here.” She looked at her brothers, and both nodded in agreement.

As they stepped out from behind the tree, the other Hydra backed up in surprise.

“Hi,” Anna started, “We heard you were lost, and we thought you might want help.” She kept focused on the middle head, afraid if she looked at ‘Charlie’ she would turn into a bumbling mess.

“Yes, thank you. We are way too lost thanks to Dean over here.” Sam looked relieved. 

“Hey! It was your idea to go for a walk!” Dean retorted, and Anna’s pace quickened. The first sign of a Kinmate was that they did the same routine as you the day you both would meet. The second sign was that the head in front of you was your Kinmate, and you felt attracted to them. 

“That was only because you and Charlie wouldn’t stop bickering! We needed the fresh air.” Sam looked back at Anna apologetically. “Sorry about that, we can’t get along easily for whatever reason.”

“Oh it’s fine!” Anna blurted, way more high pitched than she intended. “My siblings are similar.” She amended, mentally kicking herself. 

Finally, one of her other siblings spoke up. Gabe introduced himself. As he spoke, Anna thought she saw something spark in Sam’s eyes. Curiosity and………something deeper. She looked past the two and saw Cassie and Dean practically snogging with their eyes. Eewww, she thought, I do not want to see my brothers ogle strangers.

“Pretty nasty right? I did not need to see my brothers fall in love at first sight.”

The pretty but sarcastic voice cut through Anna’s thoughts. She turned to face the (literal) redhead. (A/N: See what I did there? *Wiggles eyebrows* No? Ok, I’ll just go back to my hole now)

“Sorry I haven’t properly introduced myself, I’m Charlie.” She waved one of her tendrils in greeting. 

“I’m Anna. Nice to meet you.” Anna replied waving one of her tendrils in response. She really liked Charlie. Her personality, sweet and salty, her eyes, wide and expressive, and her curiosity. Like she wanted to know and experience everything. 

All of a sudden, Charlie shrieked. Anna jumped in surprise and looked around quickly.

“What is it? Are you okay?” Anna turned back to Charlie worriedly, but instead of fear she saw excitement and……...something else she didn’t understand. 

“OhmyChuckohmyChuckohmyCHUUUUUCK! That was so cute! Dean just gave your brother ‘Cas’ a nickname!!!!! I SHIP IT!” Charlie squealed. Apparently, while Anna had been spacing out, she had developed a code language involving boats and throwing things? Or someone called Chuck?

Seeing Anna’s confused face, Charlie explained.

“Sorry about that. I can be a HUGE fangirl sometimes. Most of the time. All the time. Also, I have this weird ability called breaking the fourth wall. It has to do with the author of this story and me and a lot of complicated things you probably won’t understand. That’s why we’re all here in the first place. The likely hood is that you and I are part of some separate universe. A universe where other people from a third universe watch a show about our second universe and the third universe people created the universe we’re in right now. Third universe people write about their ships. That’s called fanfiction. It’s what we’re a part of. My guess is that the writer of this fic ships Destiel, Sabriel and- “ Charlie cut off suddenly, Anna supposed she would be blushing if she weren’t a Hydra. Anna caught the gist of why she had cut off and changed the subject.

“So we don’t exist? All of this,” She gestured to the forest around them with her tendrils, “isn’t real? Just a figment of someone’s imagination?” Anna felt kind of sick. She wasn’t sure how to take this information.

“Maybe it’s all in someone’s head, but why should that mean it isn’t real?” Charlie quipped, smiling to herself for whatever reason. 

Anna and Charlie continued to talk, both occasionally looking over at their smitten brothers. They chatted about everything, from family, to the fourth wall (though Anna was still hesitant about that idea), to their favorite subject: their brothers and how obviously they were crushing on each other. It felt like they had been friends forever, and Anna was beginning to think that her feelings for Charlie weren’t very platonic anymore. It started to get dark, and Anna noticed. She got the attention of the others.

“Hey everyone! We should probably get going, it’s getting pretty dark, and I’m hungry. Destiel! Are you listening to me?” Cassie and Dean’s heads snapped back to her, out of their whispered conversation. 

“As I was saying, let’s get back home.” Anna finished. 

“Umm… about that,” Charlie looked at the ground sheepishly, “when we got lost, we were quite a distance from our den. Can we stay the night at yours?”

“Sure!” Anna replied with a small sympathetic smile. “We’d be glad to have you.”  
Back at the den, they laid down and quickly fell asleep.

 

————————

 

Anna woke up, rolled onto her back and stretched her legs. Wait. Her legs? Her back? Her eyes flew open. She had her own body. She was all a dark coppery red, with stormy gray wings, just like Charlie’s eyes. Charlie. She remembered her friend. She looked over, and Charlie also lay stretched out, separated from her siblings. Her new wings were hazel green, the color of Anna’s eyes.

“Psst. Charlie. Charlie!” Anna whispered urgently. 

“Mmmm…. What is it?” Charlie mumbled groggily. She cracked an eye open. “Whoa!” Charlie yelped when she took in Anna’s wings and new body. She looked down at her own legs and arms, and back at her wings. She looked back at Anna. 

“This is so awesome!” She whispered excitedly. Anna found the way Charlie’s eyes lit up like a little kid’s adorable. While Charlie tested her wings, Anna looked over at her brothers.

Gabe and Sam were laying on their stomachs facing each other, noses almost touching. Compared to Sam, Gabe looked like a cat. Sam was gargantuan. Anna chuckled to herself and turned towards Dean and Cassie, or ‘Cas’ as Dean had nicknamed him. The two had managed to end up on top of each other during the night. Dean was draped over Cassie protectively, and Anna snickered. 

“Hey Charlie!” Anna whisper shouted. “Come look at this!”

“Aww, they’re so cute!” Charlie whispered. “Told you, I ship it.”

As they looked at their brothers, Anna came to a realization.

“Hey Charlie?” She said nervously.

“Yeah?” Came the reply.

“I ship us” She almost mumbled. A moment of silence followed.

“Hey Anna?” Charlie whispered.

“Yeah.” Anna replied shyly.

“Me too.” Came Charlie’s mischievous reply.

Anna turned and looked at her Kinmate. As their excited eyes met, Anna could tell that this was just the beginning of something really, really, awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Feel free to ask for fics in the comment section! I write Destiel, Sabriel, Johnlock, and a few other ships! No smut though, I am not ready for that. Love you peeps!


End file.
